Like A Cinderella
by Hiroko Jones
Summary: Vietnam memilih untuk kabur ke tempat Yeti bareng sama Mbah Norge dan berbahagia di sana. Tapi... Ch 5 Up! Tamat di edisi ini dengan gajenya! Ayo, ayo.. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya, dan semua pihak yang terlibat termasuk saya (?)

Warning: abalisme, hetero pair, OOC gak ketulungan, serem, de el el. Perasaan yang suka USAViet di sini dikit ya?

* * *

Like a Cinderella

Halo para readers gaje! Nama gue Vietnam. Menyedihkan sih, tapi gue seorang pelayan yang tinggal di kastil yang penuh dengan kejahatan. Sebetulnya, ini semua adalah warisan papa yang jadi milik gue. Tapi, ibu tiri yang jahat nyuruh jadi babu di sini. Untung dia udah mati juga! Masalahnya, gue harus tinggal ngurus dua saudara laki-laki tiri saya, Alfred dan Francis padahal nggak punya hubungan darah sama sekali. Mereka juga sebenernya nggak bisa dibilang saudara kandung sih, soalnya mereka nggak mirip sama sekali. Satunya mesum, satunya lagi tukang heboh. Dan, rumah ini sekarang jadi kepunyaan mereka berdua, padahal sebetulnya itu punya saya.

Gue sekarang sekolah di Hetalia Gakuen, kelas Asia. Kelas paling tenang sejagat. Tapi gue sering telat kaena diperalat dulu sama dua orang gaje itu. Untung sekarang libur, karena besok ada pesta dansa sekolah. Kepala sekolah gue emang rada-rada. Udah tau anak kelas 3 udah mau ujian, eh malah dibuat pesta dansa. Ah, udah deh.

"Vietnaaam!" Kata Alfred bagaikan orang manggil 'Ijah'.

"Apa tuan?" Tanyaku kesal, menyindir Alfred.

"Kenapa tadi nggak bangunin? Aku jadi telat tau! Padahal aku ada kencan!"

"Maaf, tuan..."

"Ijaaah!" Panggil Francis. Ini lagi, lebih nyebelin. Dari mana nama gue IJAH? Bagus-bagus nama gue Vietnam! Dengan bendera bintang warna emas dan lata belakang merah! Lebih baik, aku tak usah menyahut. Tak ada gunanya menyahut, karena namaku bukan Ijah. "Ijaah! Di mana kamuu?"

"Ijah? Siapa tuh?" Tanya Alfred yang sedang pakai sepatu.

"Itu lo, tikus gue! Viet! Lihat Ijah nggak?"

Ya amplop! Kirain gue, taunya tikus barunya itu. Lagian gue aja kali ya, yang kegeeran! Masa' nama gue Ijah? Lah? Tikus... Perasaan 'kan... TIDAK! GUE PASTI DIMARAHIN FRANCIS! (caps nyala)

"Ijah... Tikus elo? Perasaan kemaren dibunuh Viet karena dia mengganggu makanan..."

ALFRED! JANGAN KASIH TAU FRANCIS DONG! GUE KAGAK MAU HARUS NGELAKUIN INI DAN ITU! *caps masih nyala.*

"Vietnaaam! Udah gue bilang itu tikus kesukaan gue!"

"Maaf, tuan Francis... Tapi tadi nona Sey menelepon anda." Yak! Lebih baik alihkan pembicaraan saja! Aku nggak mau jadi korban! Lagian tadi Sey emang bener-bener nelepon rumah ini!

"Wah, harus elo telepon balik tuh!" Kata Alfred.

"Iya juga ya!" Kata Francis. Dia segera mengambil handphone dan berlari ke kamarnya. Huff, satu masalah beres. Tapi kalo dia inget lagi berabe nih! Ya udah deh...

"Viet, gue berangkat ya!"

"Ya... Oh iya, ngedate sama siapa sih?"

"Arthur..." Bisik Alfred.

"HAAAH? Tuan Alfred, kau MAHO? Kaya salah satu smiles icon di KASK*S itu?"

"Ngedate doang gak berarti maho kali!"

"Iya juga ya..."

"Oke gue berangkat! Jangan hancurin rumah dan kasih makan Francis!" Dari caranya berbicara, aku merasa dia bicara 'kasih makan Francis' seperti 'kasih makan Blackie!' atau apa gitu.

* * *

"Arthur!" Kata Alfred.

"Kau lama sekali, git! Aku jadi menghabiskan bekalku!"

Bagus itu, pikir Alfred. Karena itu berarti dia tak akan memakan makanan Arthur yang tak jelas dari mayonaise atau keju kambing khas Scotland, dari rempah-rempah atau cokelat, dari kare atau apa boa, entahlah. Afred paling tak ingin (terpaksa) memakan makanan tak jelas itu.

"Oh, begitu. Sayang sekali... Aku sudah lapar, bgaimana kalau kita ke cafe di seberang itu? Kabarnya ini cafe pertama di daerah ini."

"Iya juga ya, daerah ini sepi banget!"

"O.K, LET'S GO!"

Di kafe mereka memesan makanan yang sama sekali nggak ada di kafe. Arthur memesan Fish n' Chips dan Yorkshire Pudding, sedangkan Alfred memesan American Style Large Pizza dan Super Big Mac.

"Maaf pak, tak ada..."

"NGGAK ADA YORKSHIRE PUDDING? KAFE INI PAYAH!"

"APA JADINYA KAFE TANPA PIZZA!"

A/N: Iyalah mas Alfred, kafe mana yang nyediain makanan berat kaya' Pizza?

"Adanya apa?" Tanya Arthur sok-sokan gentelmen, padahal dia sebenernya gatel2 *gak ada hubungannya*

"Indonmie rebus, indonmie goreng, kopi, kopi susu, teh, roti bakar..."

Darah Arthur dan Alfred mendidih begitu tahu kalau ini bukan kafe biasa, tapi warkop khas Nesia!

"Ya udah deh, indomie rebus dua... Sama kopi susu dan teh..."

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan datang. Mereka makan indonmie sambil ngobrol.

"Hei, Alfred. Gimana soal pesta dansa sekolah besok malem?"

"Apa tuh?"

"Maksudnya sih pesta dansa gitu deh. Terus, pangeran sekolah juga nyari pasangan hidup tuh,"

"M-maksudnya mencari istri gitu? Ogah! Gue bukan cewek-cewek yang kepincut sama pesona si pangeran tak tampan itu! Gantengan juga gue!"

"Maksud gue bukan gitu, kabarnya famili si pasangan pangeran sekolah yang super kaya itu bakalan boleh tinggal di rumahnya yang jauh lebih mewah dari rumah elo, dan dapet duit banyak! Kalo si Viet..."

"Ah! Gue ngerti! Jodohin Viet sama pangeran Roderich? Boleh juga tuh!"

"Tapi gue kurang yakin kalau Roderich bakalan suka sama Viet!"

"Ayolah, dimana-mana pangeran itu sama pembantu!"

"Ck, jahat banget elo!"

"Lah? Elo yang ngasih ide duluan 'kan?"

"Iya, asal gue dapet bagian dari elo aja..."

Mereka berdua pun menyeringai bak serigala yang sedang mau pesta dansa.

* * *

"Aku pergi ya Viet! Jaga rumah!" Kata Francis. Aku mengangguk. Aku baru sadar, kok aku mau sih jadi babu?

Yah, sendiri lagi deh! Terpaksa aku membersihkan seluruh rumah. Apa aku terlalu rajin ya? Yah, mumpung aku sendirian, nggak apa-apa kan kalo aku pake kokom Alfred sebentar? Sekedar buka fesbuk atau lihat-lihat gambar di gel*piip*!

Aku nyalain kokom. Duh, deg-degan juga ya... Takut ketahuan, biasanya aku nggak boleh buka kokom, apalagi punya Alfred! Kokom nyala, dan tanganku gemeteran memegang mouse. Dengan hati-hati aku mengambil modem Alfred. Modem Alfred memang unlimited, jadi dijamin nggak akan ketahuan kalo dipake. Tinggal dihapus history-nya, beres kan!

Aku masukkan modem, dan aku nyalakan koneksi internet. Kubuka banyak hal, dari yang casual sampe yang serem. Untung Alfred nggak ada di sini! Buka facebook sebentar, dan kurasa tak ada masalah. Sudah lama aku tak buka facebook. Sekedar pengen tahu nasib anak-anak ASEAN.

Buka Profil Nesia, aku lihat statusnya. "Glek. Gayus bener-bener serem bin nyebelin, masuk tipi terus soalnya dan bos gue pengen naik gaji kayak filem Em*k p*ngen n*ik h*ji. Haruskah gue minta bantuan?"

Nesia, Nesia. Udah gede tetep aja bermasalah. Ah! Ada banyak friend requests!

Gerard Zwijger

accept not now

Ivan Braginsky

_sebagai nation komunis, kita harus saling bersatu,da._

accept not now

Laura Zwijger

accept not now

Gilbert C'lalu GagalL (Gil iNgind Eksis)

accept not now

FeLiciano Cinta Pasta

accept not now

Unibrow Kirkland

accept not now

Halah! Ribet, mana ada yang alay pula nama fesbuknya, langsung aja kuaccept semua. Tapi...

"Viet, bukannya sudah kusuruh kamu supaya nggak pake kokom kesayanganku?"

Glek. Suara itu... ALFRED? Mati guee!

"A-anu... Alfred.."

PLAKK! Tamparan mendarat di muka Vietnam.

"N-nggak boleh nampar perempuan!"

"Bodo!"

"Di facebook para wani

"Elo ternyata punya akun fb juga? Kok gak bilang-bilang gue sama Francis?"

"S-soalnya..."

"Supaya gak ketahuan 'kan? Padahal gue udah baik mau nyomblangin elo sama Roderich..."

"Haaah?" Tanyaku kebingungan. Apa lagi, nggak nyambung.

"Yak! Sekarang gue ngasih elo pelatihan supaya di pesta dansa nanti elo bisa bikin Roderich suka sama elo!"

"Weitce... Weitz... Bukannya Roddy dah punya Vash?"

Giliran Alfred yang kebingungan. "Ap-apaaa?"

"Iya, masa' elo nggak tau sih, mereka kan kemaren baru aja jadian... Meski orang laen kagak tau, gue dikasih tau sama mbak Elizaveta di efbinya!"

"Sialan! Kalo gitu elo nggak boleh ke pesta dansa!"

"Ya udah sih, lagian siapa juga yang mau?" Sanggahku. Sebetulnya aku ingin sekali ke sana, tapi aku entah kenapa nggak bisa ngelawan orang di depanku ini.

"Elu mupeng 'kan? Sayangnya gak gue bolehin!"

"Ya udah sih, sepele!"

"Sepele gimana, elo udah pake kompi orang sembarangan, udah buka internet..."

"Perasaan nggak kaya' gitu deh!"

"Oh, berani ngelawan?"

"Iya! Gue berani!"

"Elo tahu jadinya kalo elo ngelawan gue..."

"Hah?"

"Udah deh, lupain! Pokoknya elo nggak bisa dateng ke pesta besok!"

"Ya udah!"

* * *

Valentine Party...

"Kita berangkaat! Inget, elo gak boleh pergi!" Kata Alfred sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sialan! Francis sama Alfred udah berangkat, sedangkan gue disuruh jaga rumah? Oke! Nggak sadar, air mataku jatuh. Bukan karena sedih kaya' di cerita Cinderella itu, tapi gue kesel! Udah berapa kali kesenengan gue direbut sama mereka berdua, terutama Alfred.

"Nona, apa kau kesepian?" Tanya seseorang dari balik jendela. Aku langsung menutup gorden, ketakutan. Ada seseorang memakai seragam sailor biru tua dengan sayap tinker bell, serta wig Dora ala Gayus. Dengan ajaibnya, dia menembus jendela dan ada di hadapanku. Muka bulenya sama sekali nggak cocok sama kacamata Conan dan Wig Dora a la Gayus yang dia pakai.

"S-siapa kamu, wahai tuan penculik?"

"Penculik dari Hong Kong!"

"J-jadi kau siapa?"

"Aku ibu peri. Panggil aku Norge Dora Gayusisme."

"Jadi... Gayus punya kemempuan untuk menembus jendela sehingga dia bisa lolos dari penjara?"

"Lupakan itu!"

"Jadi? Kau kesini mau apa?"

"Mau menolong anak yang kesusahan..."

"Siapa?"

"Kamu, bodoh! Kau yang kesusahan karena tak bisa ke pesta dansa 'kan?"

"Jadi karena aku kau menerobos penjara, wahai tuan Norge Dora Gayusisme?"

"Hng..." Norge Dora Gayusisme kehilangan kata-kata. "Yang jelas kau kuberi mobil dan baju ini, serta gue shir make-up. Kau harus kembali sebelum jam 12 karena kalau lebih dari itu sihir akan menghilang dan aku akan ketahuan interpol." Setelah ngomong gaje, Sang Norge Dora apa itu langsung menghilang. Sementara itu aku melihat bayangan diriku di cermin. Ini aku? Cantik sekali! Gaun hijau muda yang kupakai, dandananku sekarang... Benar-benar lain dari aku yang biasanya! Kalau begini Alfred atau Francis pasti tak akan mengenaliku, dan aku akan bahagia!

Aku segera menaiki mobil, dan mengendarainya. Tempat pesta agak jauh sih... Tapi aku yakin aku ingat jalannya.

* * *

Ini dia hotelnya. Aku segera masuk situ, membawa undangan. Aku memang diundang karena aku juga murid Hetalia Gakuen (meski jarang masuk). Aku segera berlari dan bawa undangan pesta. Masa bodoh kalau endingnya lihat semua orang dansa, yang aku incar hanya makanan kok!

Aku berlari ke ruang dansa. Ni sepatu kegedean! Jadi gue harus nyari sepatu lagi. Eh, dandanan gue nggak aneh kan? Begitu sampe di ballroom (ruang dansa) semua lihat ke arah gue. Kenapa? Kenapa? Oh iya, gue udah jadi cantik ya, lupa. Eh, makanan di situ kayaknya enak... Begitu mau nyomot makanan, tiba-tiba suara yang kukenal bicara ke gue.

"Nona, mau dansa satu lagu dengan saya?" Tanya orang itu. ALFRED? Dia gak ngenalin gue? Apa saking cantiknya dandanan gue? Ah, makasih tuan Norge Dora Gayus apa itu kelanjutannya. Kayaknya dia terpesona sama gue deh.

"Ya udah." Kata gue. Awalnya gue mau dansa satu lagu aja, tapi keterusan. Kayaknya cowok-cowok liat gue sama Alfred pake tatapan iri deh. Ah, mana mungkin, elo yang kepedean. Mana mungkin gue secantik itu? Ada juga mereka mupeng lihat muka Alfred yang emang cakep banget hari ini. Iyalah, siapa yang mekapin? Gue!

Teng! Denting jam berbunyi. Tunggu, sekarang jam berapa? Aku segera melihat jam tanganku. Hah? Jam 12?

-TBC-

A/N: nih berapa fic sih yang harus ongoing? Author parah! Tapi tenang aja, kalo yang ini tiga chapter langsung end. Oke, RnR? Ini secepetnya diapdet...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya, dan semua pihak yang terlibat termasuk saya (?)

Warning: abalisme, hetero pair, OOC gak ketulungan, serem, de el el. Perasaan yang suka USAViet di sini dikit ya?

* * *

Jam 12 malam...

"Maaf Alfred, aku harus segera pergi!"

"Suaramu itu rasanya pernah kudengar..." Gumam Alfred. Tidaak! Suaraku jadi seperti semula! Aku pun segera kabur.

"Hei, nona.. Kau mau ke mana?" Aku nggak peduli sama kata-kata Alfred. Rambutku tiba-tiba berubah.

Aku lari. Nggak tau ke mana, pokoknya asal kabur weh. Nggak kerasa, jam tangan gue jatuh. Padahal itu hadiah dari Norge, yang katanya satu-satunya gak berubah nanti kalo udah jam 12. Mau ngejar, tapi gaun gue udah nyaris berubah jadi Ao Dai. Gue cepet-cepet kabur naek BMW gue yang (untung) belom ngilang. Nggak peduli sama peraturan lalu lintas, gue banting setir aja. Kecepatan 1000 km/jam nggak masalah 'kan?

* * *

Nyampe rumah, hilanglah BMW saya, gaun, dan segalanya. Mau minta lagi ke mbah Norge, takutnya dia bakalan dikasih hukuman berat lagi, karena ninggalin penjara. Udah deh, jadi cantik semalam. Aku jadi aku yang dulu. Udah jam 2, Alfred sama Francis belum dateng. Kenapa? Apa karena lusa harus sekolah? Kutunggu aja deh!

"Aku pulang," kata Alfred. Aku segera membukakan pintu. Mukanya kok lesu gitu ya?

"Kenapa, Alf?" Tanyaku.

"Gue ketemu cewek yang bikin gue jatuh cinta pandangan pertama, tapi dia ngilang gitu aja... Dia dansa sama gue, tapi itu cuma sampe jam 12 doang... Itu murid seangkatan dan sesekolah juga 'kan?"

GLEK. Artinya itu gue. Tepatnya lagi, Alfred jatuh cinta sama gue, karena kecantikan gue yang tadi. Bukan fully cinta sama gue. Hah, harus gimana nih, kayaknya cepet ato lambat bakalan ketahuan. Soalnya Alfred kan temen satu atap gue, tuan rumah gue (meski sebenernya itu rumah gue), dan lain-lain.

"Mana gue tau! Gue 'kan gak elo bolehin ikut!"

"Iya juga, ya... Kasian deh lo, padahal kalo bisa gue kenalin elo sama cewek itu. Elo mah beda jauuh bangeet!"

Gue langsung kesel waktu Alfred ngomong gitu. Apa sih! Itu 'kan gue! Tapi mana bisa gue ngomong identitas gue yang sebenernya pemadam kebakaran... eh kamsutnya pembela kebenaran... Bukan! Maksudnya gue itu cewek yang dansa sama dia! Ada juga gue dimarahin abis-abisan karena nggak nurut! Daripada gue tambah naek darah, mending gue alihkan pembicaraan aja.

"Fr-Francis mana?" Tanya gue. Muka Alfred bingung mendadak. "Kok malah nanyain dia?"

"Gue heran aja. Kok dia nggak bareng elo?"

"Francis nginep di rumah Gilbert, tau!" Kata Alfred.

"Bukannya si Gilbert asem itu tunawisma ya?"

"Huahaha! Tepat banget kata-kata elo! Maksud gue sih di rumah Ludwig..."

Tunggu. Kalo gitu, malam ini... Di rumah ini hanya ada gue sama dia, cowok gaje sok pemadam kebakaran-eh maksudnya pembela kebenaran! Mati deh gue, apalagi kalo ketahuan...

"Oh iya, cewek tadi ninggalin kenang-kenangan sama gue."

Kenang-kenangan? Perasaan tadi cuma dansa doang... Eh, weits, artinya kalo gitu gue kehilangan kesempatan gue buat nyikat makanan di sana? Padahal setahu gue di sana ada Bebek Peking, Cheese Fondue, Roast turkey with cranberries sauce, Rendang, Rawon, de el el. Oke, balik lagi ke topik sang anak kelas 8.5(?). Kenang-kenangan apa?

"Jam tangan mahal dengan desain khusus ini..." Kata Alfred mememerkan jam tangan yang dia pakai. Itu kan hadiah dari Norge! Jam tangan yang kelihatannya mahal itu memang mahal. Jam dari kulit buaya, dihiasi taburan kristal dan bingkai jamnya dari emas, namun jam itu cocok dipakai oleh pria maupun wanita. Awalnya gue sih maunya jual jam itu buat negara gue, tapi kenapa ada di tangan Alfred?

"A-anu!" Sela gue."Menurut gue dia nggak akan ngasih kenang-kenangan barang sebagus itu ke elo, jadi pasti itu gak sengaja jatuh!"

"Elo gak dateng kok tau kronologisnya?"

"A-anu, soalnya tadi Mei SMS!"

"Heh? Terus kenapa elo gak tau soal cewek yang dansa sama gue?"

"Lah, gue tau kok..."

"Tapi kenapa elo tadi bilang gak tau?"

"Takutnya elo marahin..."

"Tenang, gue gak akan marahin. Soalnya si mysterious girl itu benar-benar mencuri tempat di hatiku..."

"Hah? Terus Arthur dikemanain?" Tanya gue asal.

"Ke mana? Abis dari pesta Arthur langsung pergi ke rumahnya bareng sama yang lain. Gue juga diajak tapi gue nggak mau karena gue kasian sama elo sendirian di rumah." Ampun! Gue nggeplak kepala saking begonya cowok di depan gue ini. Awalnya gue mau nari hula-hula sambil nangis tapi gak jadi soalnya gue belom belajar nari hula-hula sambil nangis.

"Makasih perhatiannya mas, tapi yang gue tanyain bukan itu..."

"Terus apa?"

"Udah ah! Elo gak ngerti perasaan seorang fujoshi!" Kata gue sembari jalan ke kamar. Kamar gue yang sempit banget, beda sama kamar Francis dan Alfred.

* * *

Gue tidur pules saking capeknya (perhatian: ini jam 3 pagi). Tapi sebuah suara membangunkan gue yang sedang enak-enaknya mimpi dicium sama David Archuleta.

"Viet, gue numpang di kamar elo ya..." Kata Alfred. Gue buru-buru bangun. Minta apa nih anak?

"Kenapa Alf?"

"Di kamar gue banyak penampakan... Katanya ada Norge Dora atau siapa gitu, jadi gue ketakutan dan ngungsi ke kamar elo... Boleh ya? Sekalian gue minta maaf sama kelakuan gue kemarin..."

"Gak akan gue maafin sebelum elo bolehin gue maen di kokom tersayang elo."

"Errh, tapi banyak privasinya. Salah-salah elo bocorin kaya si Berwald bocorin itu..."

"Maksut elo WikiL*aks? Nggak akan! Gue cuma nyari gambar rate-M di Gel*piiiip*, buka face*piip*, buka Wik*piip*, sama update blog."

"Ya udah deh, asal elo maafin gue, jadi boleh ya gue tidur sini..."

"Silahkan.. nyem..." Kata gue yang tak memperdulikan sikon (Situasi dan kondisi).

"Met tidur, Viet..." Kata Alfred terus langsung rebah dengan posisi aneh. Tak lama kemudian, gue denger dia ngigau gaje.

"nyem~ Arthur... Tungguin..."

Mungkin dia mimpi waktu dia kecil. Tiba-tiba kesadaran gue jadi zero, dan ketiduran dengan pulasnya. Anehnya, yang keluar di mimpi bukannya game Mortal Kombat atau apa, malah muka Alfred yang lagi nyium gue. Gue langsung kebangun waktu inget tafsir mimpi dari dicium cowok artinya kita menyimpan perasaan sama orang itu, yang ada di sebelah gue. Weitce, sekarang jam 1 siang...! Tapi ngantuk gilaaa... Mending tidur lagi... Paling-paling besok pagi atau ntar malem bisa bangun.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Chapter ini super nggak jelas bin menyimpang dari cerita Cinderella. Ada juga malah jadi kaya' sinetron pasaran. Eh, sinetron pasaran itu kaya' gimana ya? (dua tahun terakhir ini gak pernah nonton TV) Apa kaya' pembunuhan berantai? Oh iya, bocoran buat update-an nesia cooking time, chap 3 yang jadi pembawa acara bukan nesia twins lagi.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya, dan semua pihak yang terlibat termasuk saya (?)

Warning: abalisme, hetero pair, OOC gak ketulungan, serem, de el el. Perasaan yang suka USAViet di sini dikit ya?

* * *

Chapter 3

X"

3

X"

BGM: Dedi Krisna - Ulah Ceurik (?), dan Gesang – Jembatan Merah. maaf tapi memang saya pencinta lagu" ini… xD

* * *

"Bangun woi!" Kata sebuah suara. Gue buka mata. Muka mesum bin ganjen sok bences ini…. Francis ya?

"Alfred kok lebih berani dari la mesum gue ini ya?"

"Lha?" Gue yang baru bangun gak ngerti sama sekali sama kata-kata Francis. Gue lupa, maklum tidur sehari semalem.

"Itu lo, kamu tidur sama Alfred…."

"WATDEJIG!"

"Lah, elo kagak nyadar?"

Ah iya! Gue baru inget…. Dan gue baru inget kalo sekarang waktunya gue sekolah! "Nyadar sih, emang orangnya ke mana?"

"Berangkat duluan! Gue juga mau berangkat! Karena elo nggak masukin kita makan malam, makan siang, dan sarapan, elo gak boleh berangkat sebelum bersihin kamar gue sama Alfred! Bye!"

Sialan. Kenapa dimana-mana saudara tiri itu harus selalu jahat, kejam, atau sadis? Tapi kalau dihitung-hitung, masih mending perlakuan mereka ke gue daripada saudara tiri Cinderella yang gak jelas. Untung saudara tiri gue cowok, bukan cewek. Ya udah deh, terpaksa gue bersihin kamar. Pertama kamar Francis dulu. Paling-paling hukumannya cuman sekedar bersihin WC atau cabutin bulu ketek pak Rome.

Gue langsung ke kamar Francis. Nuansa menyeramkan dari papan nama di depan (papan nama: La Belle France, La Belle de Space), pintu yang dicat pink, dengan hiasan mawar sana-sini. Tapi begitu masuk, kamarnya berantakan bak bangkai kapal Titanic dari Hong Kong. Dengan rasa terpaksa, gue bersihin aja tuh kamar sialan.

Setelah lumayan beres, aku ke kamar Alfred. Jantung gue deg-degan. Lah? Kok gue deg-degan gaje gini? Padahal waktu di kamar Francis nggak. Sebenernya, kamar Alfred jauh lebih berantakan dari kamar Francis. Mana ada patung-patung dan poster superhero kayak Batman, Superman, Spiderman, Backstreet Project, Suparmati, Situmorang, dan Sudarmaji (Btw, buat yang gak tau apa itu Suparmati alias versi ceweknya suparman, Situmorang alias Si Tukang Molor Di Beurang, Sudarmaji alias Sudah makan lima ngaku hiji, silahkan kirim proposal berjudul "Skeleton" ke Taman Pemakaman Tidak Umum Terjauh). Ya udah deh, gue beresin. Eh…. Sekarang jam 07.15? Someone, help me… Udah telat banget nih…

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Norge Dora Gayusisme dengan make-up dan cosplay Jigoku Shoujo (prediksi penyamaran Gayus berikutnya).

"Perasaan nggak ada yang manggil deh…"

"Aku tahu, sayangku…. Kau menginginkan jam tangan itu kembali 'kan? Tenang saja, jam itu didesain khusus oleh para perancang Arman I, Bogetta Vettena, Vuillon Loutis…"

"Salah woi, lagian saya nggak manggil karena it…"

"Tenang saja, tak akan ada wanita lain yang bisa memakai jam tangan itu kecuali kamu…"

"Kalau pria bisa?"

"Tentu saja, karena itu bekas jam tangan saya yang diberi sama sipir penjara…. Sudah, kau harus sekolah kan… Jangan seenaknya memanggil orang yang sedang enak-enakan spa di penjara!" Nasihat mbah Norge lalu menghilang. Siapa coba yang manggil? Orang pengen nampang ya kayak gitu deh!

Kelar bersihin, gue langsung sprint ke sekolah dengan waktu tiga menit. Lumayan cepet 'kan? Tapi sayang, gerbangnya nyaris ketutup. Pak Nusantara emang keterlaluan banget. Masa' masuk sekolah jam 07.00? Bikin anak stress dan jadi sok disiplin kayak Ar*f di Buku Harian T*mpi karya O*en C*d*** itu. Emangnya ini Indonesia apa? Setahu gue,di Jepang makul (masuk skul) jam 08.30-09.00 dah.

* * *

"Vietnam!" Kata suara bapak-bapak manggil gue. Gila, Pak Nusantara yang disiplin! "Ini sudah keberapa kalinya kau terlambat? Kau sudah terlambat seratus dua puluh sembilan kali!"

"Kalo gitu sekarang 130 kali pak… Jadi saya dapet hadiah Porsche rasa stroberi? Asyiik!" Kata gue berusaha ngeles padahal sih super duper stress.

"Kacau kamu! Hukumannya sekarang sisirin kumis pak Rome!"

"Emang Pak Rome punya kumis? Setahu saya yang punya kumis itu bossnya Ludwig, Hitler…"

"Eh, nggak punya ya… Kalau begitu, keramasin rambut pak Germania!"

"Nggak sudi, pak!" Ketidak sopanan tapi spontan gue muncul. Gawat nih!

"Kalo nggak kamu nggak akan boleh ikutan pelajaran seminggu ini!"

Dengan terpaksa, gue ngeramasin rambut pak Germania yang (sebenarnya) kutuan dan ketombean. Setelah gue keramasin, Pak Germania dengan gajenya ngedip-ngedip ala Francis ke arah gue. Ih, serem banget deh. Langsung aja, gue kabur ke kelas gue yang sudah pasti tenangnya tenang nggak ketulungan. Yang ribut paling Cuma Yong Soo sama Nesia twins doang.

"Maaf, saya terlambat!" Kata gue. Kayaknya gak ada guru deh, langsung nyelonong aja deh. Semuanya terdiam, natap gue dengan tatapan aneh.

"Viet! Lo telatnya keterlaluan banget, untung dari tadi gak ada guru." Kata Mei. Ya maap, nasib gue kayak gini.

"Keterlaluan, jam segini baru dateng. Kayak nggak ada PKMS aja." Komentar Kiku yang sangat menusuk kepala saya. Eh, btw PKMS itu apa?

"PKMS itu apa? Saudaranya PMS?" Tanya Yong Soo mewakili gue.

"PKMS! Elo gak tau PKMS! Viet! Elo tau kan! Thai! Nesia! Kalian kan penggemar anime itu!" Teriak Kiku yang membuat kepalaku sakit. Tatapannya seram, muncrat pula. Semua anak Asia Class bener-bener shock jadinya.

"Kagak," kata gue, Thai, sama Nesia bareng-bareng.

"Itu Pintu Ke Mana Saja, dodol!" Teriak Kiku berapi-api bin muncrat sana-sini. Sedangkan sekelas pause sejenak. Begitu diplay lagi sama author… Langsung aja gue tereakin tuh orang stress!

"Mana gue punya, orang yang lebih dodol!"

* * *

"Eh Viet." Kata Mei. "Elo tau nggak, kemaren malem ada tamu di pesta dansa. Gila, cantik luar biasa, bo! Dia undangan khusus ya? Yang gue tau, dia dansa sama anak dari kelas Amerika."

"Lah siapa? Perasaan Matt–siapa gitu, perasaan nggak dapet pasangan…"

"Emangnya elu dateng ya? Perasaan gue gak liat…"

"Hng, gue nggak datang, cuma ngeliat pake mata hati dan perasaan."

"Jahh, kasian banget lo kalo gak tau. Padahal itu cewek tercantik di pesta dansa kemaren. Itu lho, yang dansa sama Alfred…."

Weitce. Yang dansa sama Alfred itu GUE. Dan itu berarti gue dibilang sama Mei yang jelas lebih cantik dari gue ini paling cantik di pesta kemarin? PALING CANTIK? Artinya, semua cewek di Hetalia Gakuen ini dikalahin sama gue? Huff, gue jadi sedikit somse nih, begitu denger komentar Mei. Soalnya artinya cewek paling cantik di sini-Mbak Santika dan Mbak Elizaveta, dikalahin sama gue. Nyakakaka!

"_Biar Jembatan Merah… Andainya patah, aku pun bersumpah…._" Ringtone HP Erricson Santika berbunyi. Jah, baru aja diomongin!

"Kok gue gak tau?" Tanya gue sok-sokan, padahal sih gue udah tau kalo itu gue.

"Hah? Padahal itu pembicaraan semua anak! Sebelum Kiku berkoar-koar tentang PKMS dan Doraemon, Kita lagi ngomongin tentang hal itu tau!"

"Hoh, gitu?"

"Masa elo gak tau? Padahal Alfred beruntung banget bisa dansa sama cewek itu, ga je!" Kata Yong Soo (yang atas izin author da-zenya diubah sekenannya—eh seenaknya) sambil nari ala beruang kutub lagi jatuh cinta sama Puffin Iceland. Semuanya langsung sweatdrop.

* * *

-OSIS- (Writer POV)

* * *

"Udah diputusin! Pokoknya gue harus nyari cewek itu, kalo nggak gue bakal mati penasaran! Kalian wajib kudu fardhu harus bantu gue!"

"Ya, kebetulan gue juga penasaran. Gue kalah cepet sama Alfred sih. Kalo nggak padahal gue bakal yang ngajak dia, da!" Komentar Ivan.

"Sama…" Kata Ice. "Semua cowok juga gitu kali. Jadi, apa sang gadis misterius itu meninggalkan pesan kematian…. Eh maksudku jejak?"

"Iya…" Kata Alfred mengeluarkan jam tangan dari sakunya. "Ini satu-satunya petunjuk yang aku punya."

"Kalau begitu, kita sama saja tahu pelakunya-eh maksudku siapa gadis misterius itu, dengan mengidentifikasi sidik jarinya!" Kata Ice (yang daritadi mupeng tampil) yang memang kecanduan Detektif Conan. Tapi Alfred malah menggeleng.

"Waktu pulang, aku pamerin itu sama Viet, dan dia memegang jam itu. Terus, paginya aku kasih liat Francis –selain itu sudah pasti ada sidik jariku."

"Mungkin saja masih bisa teridentifikasi, sebelum terhapus sidik jarinya." Komentar Matthew.

"Tapi tadi pagi sudah kulap dengan hati-hati jadi sudah bisa dipastikan kalau sidik jari jam tangan ini terhapus."

"Baka!" Kata Arthur sambil nggeplak kepala Alfred. "Sialan, kalo gini, gimana caranya? Gue juga pengen ketemu nih!"

"Ng, siapa cewek yang nggak dateng waktu pesta dansa?" Tanya Ludwig.

"Perasaan ada tiga deh–Elizaveta, Vietnam, sama Natalia." Kata Tino mengingat-ingat. Berwald yang ada di sebelahnya sih ngangguk aja. Soalnya dia nggak merhatiin siapa cewek yang gak dateng. Yang diperhatiin Cuma Tino. Dasar maho!

"Jadi mereka bertiga tersangkanya?" Kata Ice bersemangat menginterogasi.

"Kecuali Viet, mereka berdua sih mungkin. Soalnya Viet kan gue larang buat ikut."

"Jadi tersangkanya kemungkinan Elizaveta sama Natalia…." Catat Ice. "Tapi mungkin saja Viet juga. Soalnya mungkin aja dia nggak nurut deh."

"Kalau Natalia sih nggak datang karena patah hati karena aku lebih memilih berdansa dengan Toris, da!"

"Tapi mungkin saja dia datang ke pesta dengan dandanan supercantik untuk membuktikan bahwa dia lebih cantik dari Toris, aru?" Tanya Yao.

"Iya juga ya, mungkin saja Natalia begitu. Tapi hebat amat dia bisa nahan emosi." Kata Ice.

"Mungkin karena keterusan dansa sama aku sang Hero ini."

"Jadi, pelakunya si Natalia?" Tanya Mathias. Mendengar pertanyaan konyol ini, semuanya tak bisa jawab.

"Bagaimana dengan Elizaveta?" Tanya Arthur. "Kurasa dia tak punya motif yang cukup kuat untuk berdansa denganmu."

"Mungkin saja dia patah hati karena Roderich jadian sama Vash…." Kata Mathias menggoda pasangan yang diam saja dari tadi.

"Ngomong apa lu, mau gue dor?" Kata Vash. Roderich malah main piano lagu Nodame Cantabile 'Konna Ni Chikaku De'. Kayaknya dia nggak denger deh.

"Para wanita, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya Arthur. Lily yang angkat bicara. "Menurutku, bisa juga laki-laki yang menyamar juga bisa."

Mendengar pendapat Lily, para anggota OSIS lainnya pada bergidik ngeri. Tapi jujur, pendapat itu memang bisa dimaklumi.

"Tapi…" Kata Mona. "Perasaan, semua nations male dateng semua." Mendengar pendapat Mona, semua anggota pria pada menghembuskan nafas lega. Masa' pujaan hati mereka itu adalah seorang wanita?

"Iya juga ya… Jadi tersangkanya cuma mereka bertiga, nih?" Kata Ice. "Jujur, aku sudah punya bayangan siapa pelakunya. Tapi harus aku kumpulkan alibi mereka bertiga."

"Aku punya satu cara, veh!" Kata Feliciano mengangkat tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pasang pengumuman kehilangan jam tangan? Kalau salah satu di antara tiga tersangka itu mengambil jam ini, itu artinya dia pelakunya, ve!"

"Bodoh!" Kata Lovino menggetok kepala Feliciano dengan kerennya. "Bisa aja ada yang bohong ngaku kalo jam bagus ini miliknya!"

"Wah, Lovi… Kau pintar!" Puji Antonio. Lovino merengut.

"Tanyakan saja pada mereka yang mengambil, jam itu jatuh di mana." Kata Lily. "By the way, boleh aku lihat jam ini?"

"Silahkan!" Kata Alfred. Lily mengagumi jam itu, dan mencoba memakai. Tapi jamnya nggak muat karena lubangnya cuma satu, kegedean pula.

"Aku mengerti!" Kata Ice. "Aku akan mendatangi mereka bertiga satu-satu! Boleh aku pinjam jamnya? Nggak lebih dari sejam!"

"Ya udah, ilangin ganti 1 milyar Euro loh!" Kata Arthur.

"Euro kan sudah jatuh, pakai krona dong!" Kata Ice, lalu segera berlalu. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian dia berbalik untuk mengucapkan, "kebenaran hanya selalu ada satu!"

"Selagi Ice menanyai, kurasa ada baiknya kita pasang pengumuman." Usul Francis. Semuanya setuju. Heracles malah ketiduran. Belgium malah nangis-nangis nggak jelas meratapi nasib negaranya. Antonio menghiburrnya dengan berkata bahwa negara Ireland, Heracles, dan Antonio sendiri kena masalah yang sama.

* * *

-Iceland the Explorer (writer POV) -

* * *

"Pertama aku harus ke mana dulu…. Kita harus bertanya pada siapa kalau kita tak tahu jalan?" Tanya Ice sok-sokan. "Ya, benar! Norge Dora! Katakan Norge! Lebih keras!"

Norge muncul dengan nggak jelas. Nyanyi-nyanyi gaje pula. "Aku Norge, aku Norge… 1001x. Iceland ingin menanyai alibi para Cinderella yang sebenarnya saya tahu. Jadi, kalian pertama harus ke kelas Eropa untuk bertemu dengan Eliza, lalu bertemu dengan Natalia, kemudian ke kelas Asia untuk bertemu dengan Vietnam. Jadi katakan pada Ice…. Eliza, Natalia, Vietnam… Sekali lagi, Eliza, Natalia, Vietnam…" Dan dia ngomong nama tiga cewek itu sampai beratus-ratus kali. Untung dipotong iklan lagu Send It On-Jonas Brother, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, dan Selena Gomez yang sekarang sedang gencarnya mempromosikan Keluarga Bulukan (KB).

"Jadi aku harus ke Eliza… Natalia… Vietnam. Kurasa aku sudah tahu pelakunya kalau sudah diberi petunjuk yang jelas ini." Kata Ice langsung berlari ke ruang OSIS. Mana jelasnya coba?

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: **

**Segini ngabisin enam halaman, jadi terpaksa dipecah deh. Lagian sekarang Vietnam Cuma tampil di peran gak penting. Awalnya saya mau tiga chap beres, tapi chap 2 kesedikitan. Jadi deh begini. Mungkin tamat di chap 5-6... Oh iya, yang jadi OSIS itu negara-negara kaya dan maju. Tapi Gilbert gak gue masukin. Kenapa? Udah jelas, kan. Dia tunawisma (?). Dan kalo Kiku gak gue masukin OSIS karena…. Sebenarnya dia masuk OSIS tapi dia gak dateng karena ngayal jorok Doraemon (ngupil bareng, gitu).**

**Haruskah saya balas Review? Haruskah? Harus!**

**tralala: hebat kan, siapa yang nyangka pangeran itu saudara tiri?**

**America 50States Hero: Suka AmeViet juga? Saya kira hanya saya yang menyukai pairing ini. Jadi ayo kita tos muka! Soal Francis dan Alfred, emang gak ada miripnya =='', tapi saya putuskan mereka yang jadi saudara tiri Vietnam, karena mereka pernah punya relation buruk sama Vietnam kan?Ya kan? Ya kan? Bilang iya dong! Humor dan romancenya memang masih kurang karena saya dalam tahap pembelajaran. Billahi Taufik Wal Hidayah, Wa ridho wal inayah, wassalamualaikum wr. wb (?)**

**Akachi: nggak boleh gitu lo, ntar ditimpuk fans USUK yang saya juga masuk (?). Anda suka AmeViet juga? Ayo kita tos kaki dan tos buku paket IPS!**

**nana-koyama: maaf . Saya memang sudah merasa, karena saya sama sekali tak terbiasa memakai bahasa gaul yang hancur. Kebiasaan memakai bahasa sopan namun dipaksakan gue-elo jadi harus gini deh, tapi Vietnam eman gak sopan, jadi pakai gue-elo. Sekarang udah dilanjutin 'kan, jadi jangan cekek sayaaa! *buru-buru kabur***

**Ada juga kalian pada kecewa sama chap saya yang sekarang. Nggak ada USAViet.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya, dan semua pihak yang terlibat termasuk saya (?)

Warning: abalisme, hetero pair, OOC gak ketulungan, serem, de el el. Perasaan yang suka USAViet di sini dikit ya? Sekarang ada slight IceViet yang rada-rada.

* * *

Chapter 3

X"

3

X"

In My PlayList: Backstreet Boys-Unmistakable, Westlife-In This Life x3, Shikamaru Nara-Shooting Star,

* * *

Kelas gue seperti biasa, tenang, aman, dan damai kaya gak ada tsunami di luar aja. Erh... Lama-lama bosen juga ya, kalo di kelas terus. Mumpung masih muda... Eh maksudnya masih istirahat, gue jalan-jalan sendiri keliling dunia-maksudnya keliling sekolah. Nggak sengaja, gue baca mading di depan ruang OSIS. Pengumuman UN kapan.. 25 April 2011... dengan nilai 0.4*NS+0.4*UN... Hmm...TO 1.. 22 Februari 2011.. TO 2... Emm.. Hah? Ini kan...

PENGUMUMAN/ANNOUCEMENT/aankondiging/발표/ilmoitus/tilkynning/apa deh

Telah ditemukan jam tangan yang sangat cantik seperti abang Francis yang imutz kiyutz kaya' Gayuz ithuw~ Dengan desain bagus dengan taburan kristal swarovski dan berlian-berlian yang... Ikhz, cuantik dewh~ Lihat fotonya aja, cuakepz kayak abang Francis kaan? Naah, buat para cewek-cewek yang merasa kehilangan, harap ke OSIS kalo nggak bakal diraep abang Francis loh!

Tertanda,

OSIS (Abang Francis yang guantengnya selangit)

Watde? Gue ngeliat poto di bawahnya. Itu jam guee! Gimana ngambilnya? Oh iya, kata Mbah Norge, jam tangan itu gak bisa dipake sama cewek-cewek laen kecuali gue. Hadoh, mau minta ke OSIS, malu banget. Tapi, tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang spooky dan misterius manggil gue.

"Viet!" Suara siapa itu? Kaya' suara Ayumu Asakura-maksud gue... Ah! Itu kan anggota OSIS paling ganteng dan pacarnya author, Ice!

"Ice? Tumben banget elo nyapa gue."

"To the point aja. Apa alibi elo dua hari yang lalu jam 9 malam?"

"Hah?"

"Jawab aja, alibi elo apa! Harus jujur! Barusan Kiku udah minta Doraemon buat bikin Alat Pendeteksi Kebohongan, jadi elo harus jujur!"

"Kalo elo bisa minta Kiku buat minta ke Doraemon bikin Alat Pendeteksi Kebohongan, kenapa nggak kamu request TV waktu sekalian? Waktu itu gue di rumah!" Emang bener sih, soalnya kalo nggak salah jam 9.30 malam si Mbah Norge baru dateng.

"Apa ada yang bisa membuktikan alibimu?"

"Mana gue tau. Kalo mau saksi tanya aja sama love. Kan lagunya Westlife ada yang judulnya 'As Love is My Witness'. Jadi tanyain aja. Kalo gak salah Love itu dewa bulannya si Miharu di manga Dokidoki! Tamatan."

"Sialan elo! Jangan malah ngeles dengan nyambungin lagu orang sama manga karya Koge-D*nbo itu ya! Gue nanyanya serius. Terus, kalo jam 10? Lo ngapain?"

"Errhh..." Gue kehilangan kata-kata. Pengen boong, tapi takutnya alat itu nyaplok gue terus gue disidang karena berbohong menggelapkan uang negara dan dipidana penjara 15 tahun sama denda 300 juta dan gue gak akan naik gaji deh.

"Nah, elo nggak bisa jawab kan? Ngaku aja deh!"

"Ngaku? Maksudnya suruh ngaku kalo gue yang ada di video mesum itu sama Ariel Peterpan? Ogah! Itu bukan gue!"

Ice nggeplak kepalanya, lalu berlanjut ke telinganya, rambutnya, badannya, kakinya... Apa nggak sakit ya? Dengan inisiatif baik dan berharap dapet kenaikan gaji atau suntikan dana, gue sentuh dahinya.

"Elo gak napa-napa kan? Elo gak gila kan?"

"Ya kagak lah! Kakak gue tah yang stress! Udah back to topic-ah darimana tadi ya? Oh iya! Elo ngaku gak, kalo elo Putri Misterius itu? Awalnya gue mau ngasih tau ke OSIS, tapi gue terlanjur ketemu elo duluan."

Gue ngangguk-ngangguk kaya' anak Metal. Kalo geleng-geleng itu Dugem.. Eh, apa kebalik ya? Itu kan lagu lama! Gaung lagu Project Pop yang itu sudah tak terdengar. Sekarang jamannya Miley Montanna atau Hannah Cyrus! *apa sih?*

"Putri Misterius?" Tanya gue heran.

"Ngaku aja deh, elo yang dansa sama Alfred kemaren 'kan? Coba pake jam ini!" Ice memberikan jam tangan (yang sebenernya punya gue) dan langsung gue pake. Ternyata lobangnya pas!

"Nah, bener 'kan?"

"Gak! Kebetulan doang!"

"Tadi Lily nyoba gak pas! Lobangnya cuma satu dan cuma di kamu doang bisanya!"

Gue kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ngaku lo! Tadi gue SMS-an ama Liech, dan katanya gak ada yang pas pake jam itu kecuali ELO! Anak OSIS juga tau!"

"Please... Jangan kasih tau Alfred ato Francis! Gue bisa mati dibunuh!"

"Hm, gue ngerti. Lo takut dimarahin 'kan? Udah tenang, gue cuma mau buktiin analisis gue dengan bantuan mbah Norge."

"Lu kenal Mbah Norge?"

"Itu kakak gue, rada malu-maluin sih."

Gue shock. Kakak dari Iceland yang sebenernya adalah pacar author itu adalah-hmm-jeng3x-heng-GAYUS? Langsung aja gue kabur dari ruang OSIS dengan membawa jam tangan itu, sambil ngakak guling-gulingan di belakang sekolah yang gak banyak orang yang tau.

* * *

"Viet?" Tanya seseorang di belakang gue tiba-tiba. Apa-apaan sih, orang seenaknya manggil-manggil gue! Gue terken-Alfred?

"Kok bi-bisa di sini..." Kata gue. Hadoh, ekspresi konyol gue waktu ngakak guling-guling keliatan gak ya?

"Ya udah pasti dong, soalnya pembela kebenaran selalu ada dimanapun orang yang kesusahan berada. Ayo cerita, Viet. Tadi kulihat kau lagi kesal 'kan, sampai nangis gegulingan di rumput segala."

Jah? Itu karena ngakak, mas!

"A-Anu..."

"Udah, gak perlu malu. Gue tau, elo suka sama gue 'kan?"

Gue kebingungan. Apa maksudnya makhluk ini ngomong gitu tiba-tiba? "Enak aja! Enak banget elo nyolot langsung gitu!"

"Soalnya gue tau..." Kata Alfred suaranya merendah, bikin gue deg-degan. Lah? Kok gue deg-degan? Terus yang kemarin juga... Artinya gue suka sama cowok gaje ini? Beneran? Kok dia duluan yang tau lebih cepet dari gue ya?

"Tau apaan?"

"Hero pasti disukai banyak orang! Aduh, Viet... Elo serumah sama gue elo gak pernah gue kasih tanda tangan! Padahal muka elo mupeng banget tanda tangan dari idola sekolah bin hero kaya' gue 'kan?"

Hah?

"Udah nih, gak usah malu-malu! Bagi-bagi ke temen-temen kelas Asia elo juga! Goodbye!" Alfred nyelonong tanpa dijemput begitu selesai ngasih tanda tangan.

Apa-apaan sih? Tiba-tiba nyelonong dateng, nyelonong pergi. Apa mau nampang doang ya, menang-mentang di atas bagian Ice lebih banyak padahal pairing yang jelas-jelas ditulis di title itu gue sama Alfred? Oh iya! Jam tangan ini... Gawat! Gue nggak mau dicap Cinderella-atau maling lebih tepatnya. Harus gue balikin~! Gue nggak mau jadi pusat perhatian!

"Udah masuk, Vietnam-chan, pak Nusantara sedang berkoar-koar tentang Singosari. Cepet masuk kalo gak mau dapet hukuman kayak tadi." Kiku SMS gue. Gimana ini! Ya, dalam hidup ada beberapa pilihan, contohnya:

1.) Masuk ke kelas dan biarin temen-temen nganggep gue maling dan anak-anak OSIS kelas gue langsung tau.

2.) Ke Kelas Eropa, balikin jam ini ke Ice

3.) Pilih Pak Beye di Pemilu 2012, dan semua rakyat naik haji sedangkan Pak Beye-nya naik gaji

4.) Pilih Gayus buat Mas Universe versi penjara sedunia

5.) Kenalan sama Ariel Peterpan dan nggantiin hukumannya

Nah, yang mana yang harus gue pilih? Yang kelima jelas gue coret. Jadi gue ke pilihan ke empat. Pilihan macam apa tuh? Pilihan ke tiga... Emangnya gue Nesia? Pilihan ke dua aja deh! Gue langsung sprint ke kelas Eropa. Untung gak ada guru, jadi rusuh deh, biasa, soalnya ada Mathias sama Gilbert.

"Permios..." Gue ngetuk pintu. Semuanya pause seketika. "Ada Ice?"

"Ice ada di ruang OSIS..." Kata Tino. "Dia lagi debat sama ketua dan wakil OSIS tentang Cinderella atau apa gitu naman-loh? Vietnam dari kelas Asia, kau pakai jam tangan...

"Maka itu! Gue mau balikin jam tangan yang katanya terkutuk ini!"

"Terkutuk?" Tanya Mathias tertarik.

"Gitu deh, kalo gitu gue ke ruang OSIS aja."

"Ya udah, bye Viet-chan!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Gue kabur dari kelas yang ribut itu, dan segera ke ruang OSIS. Jangan sampe Ice ngasih tauu! Suara-suara terdengar di ruang OSIS. Gue segera nguping dengan semangat 45 ingin tau. Itu Francis, Arthur, Alfred, sama Ice?

"Gue yakin, pasti dia!"

"Menurut gue sih, bukan si Elizaveta..."

"Jadi?"

Tunggu. Mereka rapat apaan sih?

"Gue sih tau siapa dia." Kata Ice. jangan kasih tau pleasee! "Tapi gue gak akan ngasih tau karena gue udah janji. Jamnya ada di dia sekarang."

"KASIH TAUU!"

Jangan sampe mereka tau kalo gue lagi pake dong, Ice! Tapi... Lagi enak-enakan nguping, buah mangga yang ada di atas gue berjatuhan, jadi mereka noleh dan...

"Viet?" Tanya Francis. "Kamu ngapain?"

"Tunggu, kamu pake jam itu?" Tanya Arthur.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:Dua chapter ini (3 dan 4) saya buat dengan penuh perjuangan, darah, dan airmata untuk melawan penjajah (hah?). Tepatnya sih sedang gak enak badan dan flu yang agak berat, dan SUARA EMAS SAYA HILAAANG!**

**:'(**

**RnR?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya, dan semua pihak yang terlibat termasuk saya (?)

Warning: typos, abalisme, hetero pair, OOC gak ketulungan, serem, de el el. Perasaan yang suka USAViet di sini dikit ya? Tenanglah, sahabat. Sekarang chapter terakhir!

Bener nih, saya yang memulai pairing America Vietnam bahasa Indonesia, dan banyak juga yang ngikutin! #loncatloncatgaje. Dan inilah Chapter terakhir! Nikmatilah sambil makan scone busuk dan Pirozhki! Dijamin kalian bakalan keselek! Mana banyak OC gak jelas bertaburan di chapter ini!

* * *

Chapter 5 (nikmati sajalah hancurnya cerita ini)

X"

3

X"

In My Winamp PlayList: Carrot and Stick-Ukraine and Belarus... From Iceland, with love-Ayumu Asakura and Masaya Onosaka (keluar juga lagu2 ni!).. On The Line-Christian Burns, Lance Bass, Mandy Moore, dll.. Kita Selamanya-Bondan Prakoso ft. Fade2Black (saya serius!), Ich Lebe-Christina Sturmer

* * *

"Kamu pake jam itu..." Kata Francis. "Artinya, kamulah..."

Please! Jangan ngomoong! Gimana ngelesnya ya... Ngg.. Mas Ob*n C*dric, help me dengan ngeles gajemu ituu!

"Ice, tadi kamu bilang kalo si Cinderella jamnya ada di dia kan?"

"Jadi..."

Berapa pasang mata yang natap ke arah gue? Oke, gue ada beberapa option:

1.) Manggil Mbah Gayus buat nolong saya

2.) Kabur

3.) Biarkan diinterogasi, dan masa bodoh

4.) Nolong orang-orang di Mesir

5.) Nyuruh bos si Gupta buat turun

6.) Ngucapin Gong Xi Fa Chai ke seluruh bumi

Tanpa pake eliminasi yang ada di pelajaran PLDV kelas delapan, gue langsung aja pilih pilihan ke dua karena pilihan lainnya aneh. Bener kan? Langsung aja gue lari ke kelas. Niat gue mau balikin jam, tapi kok jadi gini sih? Rasanya gue kok jadi bingung!

Dengan BGM Nick Carter ft Jennifer Paige-Beautiful Lie, gue ke kelas tanpa wet-expire (terjemahin per kata buat yang mau tau artinya).

* * *

OSIS (with Writer's POV)

"Vietnaam! Kok dia kabur sih?" Kata Alfred heran.

"Ada tiga kemungkinan, je't aime..." Kata Francis.

"Apa aja?" Tanya Ice dan Arthur keheranan.

"Yang pertama, dia bener Cinderellanya, yang kedua dia takut telat masuk..."

"Yang ketiga?"

"Dia suka sama gue jadi dia malu ketemu sama gue! Kyaa!"

Dan tiga orang yang debat lainnya pada muntah-muntah di balik PSP dengan BGM lagu Alexander Rybak-Suomi (nyambung gak sih?).

"Nah, terus kita juga ada tiga option buat mengetahui kebenaran." Kata Arthur.

"Apa?" Tanya Alfred.

"Yang pertama, kita kejar atau kita panggil aja dia sekalian. Yang kedua, biarin aja. Yang ketiga, kalian semua harus bayar tiga ratus poundsterling ke gue."

"Yang ketiga perasaan bukan pilihan deh."

"Gue sampe mati gak akan pilih yang ketiga. Jadi, kita ngapain nih?"

"Udah deh, ngeteh aja..."

Dan Arthur digebuk sama semua anggota OSIS.

"Kita nyantai aja. Toh ntar bisa kita tanyain kalo kita ada di rumah."

"Iya juga.."

Dalam hati Ice, dia was-was. Was-was kalau benar-benar ketahuan atau was-was karena rekannya aneh semua, dua-duanya benar.

* * *

Asia Class (Viet-chan's POV)

"Vietnam! Sudah tadi terlambat, sekarang kau juga terlambat?" Kata Pak Nusa. Gue cuma bisa ngangguk dan bilang 'maaf'

"Udah, duduk sana! Memang istirahat 15 menit tak cukup apa?"

Nggak cukup, pak! Teriak semua murid-murid di seluruh dunia yang mengharap istirahat itu lama. Soalnya, kan bisa nongkrong di perpus kaya author dan namatin buku ensiklopedi negara dan bangsa edisi khusus: kehidupan pasca komunis sambil ngayal Hetalia! Sedangkan buku itu gak boleh dipinjem! Lah, kok author jadi curcol gini? Bukannya yang orat-oret fic ini itu gue ya?

Gue ngantuk banget denger Ken Arok. Singosari emang ngebosenin. Meski gue bisa digeplak si Nesia kalo ngomong gitu. Untung Pak Roma udah pergi dan nyuruh anak-anak buat latihan soal. Kelas gue emang disiplin, disuruh kita nurut, bercerai kita runtuh. Tunggu dulu, gue pasti diinterogasi di rumah atau kalo gue balik abis pelajaran ini. Mending gue cabut ajalah. Masih ada 1500 US$ di rumah gue. Gue gak mau hati gue cenat-cenut kaya' lagu SM!#!# itu.

"Viet, elo mikir apa?" Tanya Thailand yang emang jadi teman baik gue dari dulu.

"Anu..." Gue ceritain semua masalah gue. Kalo sama Thailand, gue gak perlu ragu buat rahasia-rahasiaan. Soalnya, dia gak ember bin heboh kaya' si Santika, atau gak marah-marah kalo gue ceritain kenyataan kayak si Mei, atau kaya si Yao yang asal ada duit, rahasia aman. Ogah! Gue lebih suka curhat sama Thailand atau sama penyimpan rahasia terbaik sejagat-Ivan. Sebagai sesama negara komunis, gue aman-aman aja tuh berhubungan sama Ivan...

"Hah? Jadi elo..."

"Diem please! Rahasia!"

Thailand langsung diem begitu gue bilang rahasia. Emang dia partner terbaik gue!

"Kabur aja ke rumah gue, Viet-chan!"

"Gue gak mau ngerepotin elo... Lagian karena elo teman baik gue, pasti ketahuan kan?"

"Iya juga... Di rumah Mei aja?"

"Ya itu juga ketahuan maaas!"

"Jadi?"

"Gak tau, nginep di mana. Gue sih udah SMS temen buat nginep di rumahnya selama beberapa minggu ini, dan mungkin gue bakalan bolos sekolah..."

"Jangan dong! Elo bisa dibunuh kalo elo bolos lebih dari seminggu! Absen elo udah bolong-bolong, mau elo ancurin lagi?"

"Abis, gue takut... Takut ketahuan, takut mereka tau kalo gue orang yang dicari-cari seluruh sekolah..."

"Dan, ada yang tahu selain gue?"

"Ada."

"Siapa?"

"Anak kelas Eropa, Iceland."

"Ya gawat, dia bisa ngasih tau ke yang lain. By the way, siapa yang lo SMS?"

"Ivan..."

Thailand geplak kepalanya. Gue heran, apa nggeplak kepala lagi ngetrend? Waktu istirahat, Iceland juga melakukan hal itu...

"Ngomongin apa sih, ga je?" Tanya Yong Soo.

"Itu, ada orang gila sok-sokan menopause sambil bilang 'ngomongin apa sih ga je'. Padahal dari zaman azali sampe zaman Andrea Hirata juga gak ada orang yang suka kalo adayang ikut campur urusan orang, mendingan minum es campur." Jawab gue ngasal. Setahu gue, Andrea Hirata itu penulis semacam ensiklopedi dalam bentuk teenlit dan JK Rowling itu penulis cerita anak-anak yang ketularan sama Mpu Tantular yang ngarang Twilight Saga.

"Andrea Hirata itu apa, ga je?"

"Penulis artikel majalah remaja. Udah pergi sana!" Jawab Thailand kut-ikutan asal. Udah pasti geplakan dari Santika yang jadi balasannya.

"Apa lu bilang Andrea Hirata penulis artikel majalah remaja? Asal lo tau, Andrea Hirata itu pengarang novel bestseller..."

"Oh iya! Bestseller Negarakertagama kan?" Kata gue asal. Giliran Rama yang mukul gue. Gak sopan amat sih, mukul cewek. Bukannya tatakrama Indonesia itu melarang memukul wanita atau yang lebih tua?

"Sialan lo! Negarakertagama bukan karangan Andrea Hirata!"

"Kalo gitu karya siapa?"

"Mpu... Mpu Prapanca apa Mpu Tantular ya?" Tanya Santika muter-muter gaje.

"Bukannya Mpu Sindok ya?"

Ya ampun, yang punya negara malah gak apal. Gimana mewariskan ke anak cucu? Padahal si Nethere, Alfred, dan teman-temannya minat buat mempelajari sejarah Nesia twins. Salah-salah kebudayaan sama sejarah malah jadi punya mereka. Gak aneh kalo si Malay nge-klaim-ngeklaim gaje. Inget aja tuh, waktu gue ke rumah si Malay, disambut sama tari pendet. Haah, ngapain gue ngurusin si Nesia? Mending gue ngurusin diri sendiri aja. Lemak di tubuh gue kayaknya numpuk gara-gara kebanyakan makan rawon di sekitar crop circle.

* * *

"_This ain't a song for the broken hearted_!" Teriak bel pulang sekolah yang naksir berat sama Jon Bon Jovi. Jeh, udah gue protes jangan ngagetin bikin bel pulang, mendingan pake lagu Viet Nam Dong Goa (eh judulnya bener gak ya?). Iya kan?

"Viet!" Panggil seseorang. Dari suaranya jelas bukan Alfred atau Detektif Conan yang pake dasi kupu-kupu yang dibakar di sekitar Pechka.

"Ivan? Kenapa?"

"Adek sama kakak gue lagi asyik-asyikan karaokean lagu Carrot and Stick. Jadi, mau pulang bareng?"

"Heh? Rumah kita kan beda arah!"

"Tadi kamu SMS kan? Kau boleh main di rumah gue, da!"

"Nggak deh, makasih. Setelah gue pikir seratus kali pake otak dan dengkul, kayaknya bakal ngerepotin kamu, dan lagi Natalia kayaknya bakalan cemburu."

"Ya udah kalo gitu, da!" Kata Ivan terus langsung nyelonong boy seakan gak pernah tangannya keseleo dan pake ramuan dari daun lemek daging. Nggak nyambung, I know.

Gue terpaksa kabur entah ke mana. Gak tau kenapa, gue langsung ada di jalan yang sepi. Gue bingung, gue harus gimana. Satu hal yang dipikirin. "MBAH GAYUUS! GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER!"

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Mbah Norge dengan wig ala Noel dan dress ala Noel di anime Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. Nggak cocok banget deh, mana tetep pake kacamata yang merupakan buah cinta dari kacamata Conan dan Afgan, mana plus background music Bondan Prakoso-Kita untuk Selamanya dan rambutnya tertiup angin bak dia juragan kipas angin. Lebay, I know.

"K-kau siapa?" Tanya gue shock.

"Gue, Norge Noel Gayusisme. Generasi ke tiga dari penyamaran Norge Dora Gayusisme. Kau tahu, aku ini..."

_Bergegaslah kawan, sambut masa depan, dan berpegang tangan, saling berpelukan_... Langsung aja gue matiin radio yang dari tadi masih nyala. Keheningan melanda dunia ini. Lah?

"Aku ini adalah Norge, sahabatmu."

Sejak kapan gue jadi sahabat gaje orang aneh ini?

"Aku tahu, kali ini kau kesusahan lagi kan? Kamu harus kabur? Aku punya tempat untukmu!"

"Ah, benarkah kau bisa menolongku?"

"Ya! Bibidi-Bobedi-Boo!"

Background cling-cling dan BGM Pupsik-Tina Karol, bikin kesadaran gue hilang. Tiba-tiba, gue ada di rumah gede. Bukan rumah ding, ini mah udah hotel. Spa, TV 100 Inch, Jacuzzi, tempat tidur bak kaisar Yunani, bener-bener enak.

"Sudah sadar?" Tanya seseorang yang bener-bener ganteng.

"S-Siapa?"

"Gue Norge, tanpa make-up dan penyamaran. Ini penjara gue."

Penjara dari Hong Kong? Hotel meureun? Lagian, ternyata Norge kalo gak pake kacamata yang merupakan hasil perkawinan silang, wig gaje, dan dress yang aneh kok ganteng banget ya?

"Penjara? Ini hotel kali... Lagian, kamu kan sering kabur dari penjara.. Pasti ini hotel pribadi/vila/ semacamnya.."

"Ini penjara kok, serius."

"Hah?" Gue sweatdrop. Penjara mananya? Yang jaga aja gak ada.

"Jadi, langsung aja. Lo mau terus di sini ato balik ke tempat mereka?"

"Untuk sementara, kayaknya gue di sini dulu. Gue mau ngilang! Ini jam pembawa masalah!"

* * *

Back to makhluk-makhluk gaje (dengan Writer's POV)

"Kiku!" Panggil Alfred.

Kiku yang sedang nyanyi-nyanyi lagu Kakegae No Nai Uta-nya mihimaru GT di sekolah langsung noleh. Emang, dia males balik ke rumah. Siapakah yang memanggil Kiku? Ternyata, crush-nya dulu (sekarang sih gak lagi), Alfred!

"Ah, Alfred-san. Ada apa?"

"Tadi Viet udah pulang belum?"

"Setahuku sih sudah, dari tadi. Dia tak punya PKMS, jadi mungkin dia pakai BBB."

"BBB? Bukan Bintang Biasa?"

"Bukan, tapi baling-baling bambu."

"Pinter." Komentar Alfred singkat.

"Tapi, kalo Viet kayaknya aku gak liat deh. Tadi dia buru-buru pulang."

"O, gitu ya." Kata Alfred kecewa.

"Alfred! Udah ketemu Viet belon?" Kata Francis

"Belum. Padahal aku mau ngomong banyak sama dia."

"Jadi gimana nih?"

"Nggak tau deh, kayaknya kalo dia ngilang gini kayaknya dia bener Cinderellanya."

"Ice! Tanggung jawab lu! Kalo elo gak ngasih jam itu ke dia, kita gak perlu kelimpungan gini!"

"Tapi kalo gini kalian bisa tau siapa Cinderellanya 'kan?"

"Iya sih. Menurutmu dia di mana? Gue udah nyari-nyari keliling rumah, rumah temen-temennya, dan lain-lain."

"Mungkin dia hidup terlunta-lunta di kolong jembatan." Kata Francis dan langsung digebuk Alfred.

"Ada satu kemungkinan lagi..." Pikir Ice.

"Di mana! Kasitau gue!" Paksa Alfred.

"Oke, ini hanya sebuah pertaruhan. Benar atau salah, gue gak tau."

"Oke, kasih tau!" Kata Francis.

"Satu orang aja! Pengamanannya sangat ketat! Kau saja yang punya hak veto, Alfred."

"Emangnya gue kagak. Tapi kau aja deh Alfred!"

"Ya udah."

Ice membisikkan beberapa kata ke Alfred. Ah, ternyata...

"Gue kagak percaya sama analisis lo! Sampe dunia kebelah sebelah cewek sebelah cowok juga gak akan mungkin! Sampe Raditya Dika ngarang Sutasoma juga jelas-jelas gak mungkin!"

"Ya seterah elo. Lagian sampe kapanpun juga gak ada kali dunia kebelah ato Raditya Dika ngarang Sutasoma!"

"Bodo! Gue tetep gak percaya!"

"Hei, kalo misalnya tinggal satu kemungkinan, kita harus mengambil kemungkinan itu!" Nasihat Francis sok-sokan orang dewasa padahal juga sedang dengerin lagu Sekuntum Mawar Merah yang di remix sama lagu Keong Racun.

* * *

Balik lagi ke kehidupan Vietnam yang keenakan di penjara...

"Ah... Males deh! Gue masak deh!" Kata Vietnam.

"Silahkan. Bahan makanan lengkap di dapur. Bikin nasi Hainan atau Bebek Peking terserah." Kata Norge sambil asyik-asyikan baca Animonster sambil nonton anime ecchi School Days dengan ending Nice Boat yang terkenal itu lo. Watde?

"Oke!" Gue langsung ke dapur. Gila, beneran ini penjara? Ada Bebek Peking! Kyaa! Udah lama banget gue gak makan makan makanan ini! Kangen deeh!

"Jamnya taro dulu, itu jam mahal!"

"Iya!"

Gila bener deh, penjara bintang lima ini. Ternyata, gak cuma Austria dan Jordan, di sini juga ada! Eh tunggu, kalo diliat-liat, keadaan gue ini kayak diculik ya? Tapi bodo deh, kalo gue diculik di tempat kayak gini, gue pasti tahan... Gue langsung aja ambil bahan-bahan buat bikin bebek peking. Di tangan gue yang pinter masak, Bebek Peking langsung jadi setelah 5 jam proses.

"Silahkan!" Kata gue.

"Oh, makasih. Lo capek masak kan? Kenapa elo gak baca buku aja?"

"Gak mau baca kalo gak ada karya Raditya Dika, Oben Cedric, Haris Hirawling, Raja Jayabaya, dan Raja Siliwangi."

"Oben Cedric perasaan ada di situ deh. Baca aja."

Langsung aja gue ngeloyor ke rak buku. Sialan, buku yang gue cari kagak ada. Adanya adalah buku '30 Hari Jadi Koruptor' karangan AKI alias Asosiasi Koruptor Indonesia. Jah, _geus aki-aki, koruptor deui_! Ng... Buku 'Aku Cinta Mencuri', kayaknya nggak bagus. Ah! Kayaknya cerita ini cerita anak deh! Gue langsung ambil buku berjudul 'pengalamanku' itu.

Pengalamanku

Karya: Norge Dora Gayusisme

_Kisah mengharukan seorang koruptor demi menyekolahkan adik tercintanya dan keluarganya_

Cetakan ke 10

Edisi Bahasa Indonesia

Bestseller di Zimbabwe, Ethiopia, dan Uganda, anggota UEA

Buku wajib para Mas Universe dan Pak Universe

Langsung buku itu gue lempar ke muka mbah Norge. Kayaknya dia nggak rela deh buku karangannya gue lempar sembarangan dengan oh-so-sweet-nya. So sweet dari Hong Kong?

"Sialan. Kok lo lempar buku bestseller tu ke gue?"

"Bestseller dari Hong Kong! Lagian masa' Zimbabwe, Ethiopia, dan Uganda itu anggota UEA?"

"Di Hong Kong, ini jadi bestseller juga sih... Zimbabwe dan lain-lain memang anggota UEA, Uni Ethiopia-Afrika."

"Emang ada ya? Setahu gue UEA itu Uni Emirat Arab."

"Nggak gitu, bang! Ada sejarahnya... Dahulu, seseorang aneh berusaha untuk memisahkan negara Abyssinia yang dulunya merupakan penjara bagi Alice di Pandora Hearts dan Afrika. Dengan ilmu magic yang dia punya..."

"Udah, stop. Gue males denger sejarah dari elo, apalagi yang abal. Gue ogah diajarin koruptor."

"Kurang ajar lo!"

"Bodo."

"Dudul~!"

* * *

Gini deh hari-hari gue 'diculik' sama Mbah Norge. Udah hari ke tiga gue diculik. Awalnya sih enak, makan bebek peking. Tapi makin lama, sifat 'asli' mbah Norge ketahuan, dia ternyata maniak Afrika dan negara-negara di sana. Buktinya, kemaren dia ngomong gaje tentang Hiperinflasi di Zimbabwe. Terusnya lagi, dia cerita tentang adiknya yang jadi Mas Uganda. Jah? Ice.. Aku kasihan padamu!

Sekarang kok rasanya gue kangen sama mereka berdua ya? Kira-kira mereka makan apa kagak... Tapi jangan mikirin, Viet. Paling-paling mereka ke McD atau Restoran Prancis, ato kagak ke tempat pembuangan sampah akhir.

Ini keputusan gue pindah di sini sementara. Tapi kok.. Gue kangen sama mereka berdua? Alfred yang selalu berheboh-heboh ria dengan adanya Propolis rasa Jambu Klutuk, atau Francis yang selalu bilang 'je't aime' ke semua orang Ethiopia. Terus, gue juga kangen sekolah dan kelas gue yang tenang tapi sebenernya tukang nyolot itu...

"Mikirin apa, Viet?" Tanya Norge sambil bawa Keripik Jamur rasa Jamur.

"Mikirin orang bergigi ompong di Zimbabwe." Kata gue nggak jujur.

"Iya juga ya... Di Zimbabwe kan..."

* * *

Kembali ke makhluk-makhluk aneh itu! (dengan writer's POV)

"Makhluk-makhluk aneh apaan, author..." Kata Alfred mengeluarkan aura 'yandere'.

"Udah, udah! back to topic!"

"Oke! Tapi siapa kamu? kau monster penculik Vietnam dari Zimbabwe?"

"Aku?"

"Iya!"

"Aku adalah author cerita ini, selalu riang serta gembira... Tapi kenapa sebentar lagi, harus ada ujian laknat.. Syalalala..."

* * *

Lupakan dialog yang di atas, kita kembali ke Ethiopia! Eh-maksud author plot awal!

"Viet! Udah tiga hari gak masuk!" Kata Rama gebrak meja.

"Nggak usah sampe esmosi kali mas..." Kata Mei singkat. Gak pedulian amat sih ama temen sendiri.

"Kita hubungi saja Alfred atau Francis..." Usul Singapore singkat. Si kecil Singapore memang paling cerdas... tapi belom sempet si cerdas Singapore cadas (cacad dan cerdas) lapor bahwa upacara bendera telah selesai dilaksa... Eh maksudnya lapor ke dua bersaudara kagak mirip tersebyut.

"Di mana Viet? Apa salah satu dari kalian menyembunyikannya?"

Semua menggeleng bak anak dugem.

"Nggak."

"Argh! Sialan lu-lu pade! Salah-salah gue dor, gue xxx dan yyy!" Kata Francis mengancam. Semuanya pada ketakutan karena x dan y adalah pelajaran Matematika. Nggak jelas banget, of course.

"Ada yang tahu?"

Semua anak termasuk Thailand menggeleng. Kemarin Thailand memang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Mbakyu-nya, tapi kemarin dia menanyakan ke Ivan, dia bilang Vietnam gak jadi nginep. Jadi... Di manakah Vietnam berada?

"Sialan! Informasi dari Ice juga gak bener lagi! Padahal banyak cucian numpuk di rumah!"

Jah, ngkhawatirin apa malah... Niatan 'tuan besar'?

Alfred pergi dengan meninggalkan Francis berkoar-koar gaje, meski dia gak pergi dari kelas Asia. Kayaknya dia marah banget sama Mbak Viet yang seenaknya kabur. Jadi dia nanya ke seseorang yang baik hati dan tidak sombong... Mas Yao! Dengan berat hati (inget, mereka musuhan) dia menanyakan hal itu.

"Oh, kemarin kulihat dia di televisi, aru!"

"Hah?" Mata mereka terbelalak, dan beleknya pun kelihatan.

"Di acara mana dan stasiun TV berapa?" Tanya Alfred gak sabar. Ih, gak sopan banget deh...

"Gopek dulu dong!"

Dengan berat hati, Alfred memberikan 500 Dolar Amerika dan Francis memberikan 500 Euro yang sekarang lagi bangkrut.

"Di headline news Channel 19, aru! Sewaktu New Zealand sedang mewawancarai seorang dari koruptor pemilik penjara mewah!"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Norge Dora Gayuslita Suryani, aru!"

"Haah?"

"Emang ada orang yang namanya seaneh itu ya?" Tanya Francis. Oke, emang nama itu sangat aneh.

"Iya aru! Tanya saja pada Santi-chan atau Rama-chan!"

Tanpa wet-expire, mereka segera menginterogasi anak kembar itu.

"Beritahu kami di mana tempat tinggal Norge Dora..."

"Hah?" Tanya Santika heran.

"Kenapa harus ke kami? Bukankah sang adik lebih tahu?" Tanya Rama.

"Memang siapa adiknya?"

"Iceland."

"Tapi daripada discard-discard-time, mendingan kau beritahu. Kenapa kau terkesan melindungi Nor.. Siapalah namanya itu. Padahal dia koruptor kan? Narapidana dari negaramu 'kan?"

"Iya sih, dia ada di gunung tertinggi, yang sebelumnya kalian harus ke hutan aurora dan jembatan suramadu."

"Hah? Buat ke gunung tertinggi kita harus ke Iceland dulu... Dan ke negaramu?"

"Tentu saja! Jadi, hutan... Jembatan.. Gunung tertinggi!" Kata Rama bagaikan Peta di Dora the explorer.

"Please deh... Langsung aja deh! Gunung tertinggi itu di pegunungan Himalaya kan?"

"Yep!"

"Oke! Kita akan segera ke sana!"

"Tunggu! Kutahu kalian pasti tak tahu jalan ke gua misterius dan rumah rahasia itu! Jadi, nanti akan kupanggil Yeti sebagai pemandu!"

Yeti?

"Sudahlah, cepat minta izin pulang lebih awal dan langsung pakai jet pribadi!"

"Oke!"

Sementara itu, bagi yang ingin tahu Ivan ada dimana, dia lagi ngedate mesra sama puffin-nya Iceland.

* * *

Dengan BGM From Iceland, With Love Alfred segera berlari-lari gaje bak film Bollywood, lengkap dengan gaun sarinya. Ah, sudahlah, lupakan. Maksudnya mereka segera berangkat ke Himalaya. Di Himalaya...

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya sebuah suara yang seram. Alfred sudah sangat ketakutan. Francis gak mood sama dingin sih! Katanya, kulit bayinya bisa kena pendarahan dalam, katanya. Jah?

"Si-siapa?"

"Aku Yeti! Kalian yang dibilang Santika tadi ya?" Tanya seorang wanita yang memakai baju batik dan jarik.

"Yeti?"

"Iya, aku Yeti! Yeti Sumartati! Udahlah, yuk kita ke rumah Norge-san!"

GUBRAK! Bukannya Yeti itu... Udahlah. Mereka segera mengikuti anak aneh itu. Di rumah yang lebih mirip istana, mereka berhenti.

"I-Ini Potala?"

"Bukan, tapi lebih mewah dari Potala 'kan? Dalai Lama nggak akan semewah ini tempatnya!"

"Lalu... Makhluk apa yang menjaga itu?" Tanya Alfred menunjukkan dua ekor monster berwarna putih dengan membawa senjata lengkap. Dudul! Sekalian gundam gitu kek!

"Oh, itu... Itu peliharaanku yang kuutus untuk menjaga narapidana ini! Namanya Yetoy- nama keren dari gue. Tapi rakyat Tibet dan sekitarnya bilang Yeti karena itu gue pemiliknya. Norge! Ada yang mau ketemu!"

"Ice ya?" Tanya seseorang di interkom. Suaranya...

"Bukan, tapi kayaknya temen sekelas Ice deh!"

Orang itu membuka gerbang secfara otomatis. Aduh, pengamanannya mangstab! Author aja gak punya rumah sekeren itu!

* * *

Balik ke Viet's POV

"Siapa?" Tanya gue keheranan. Nggak biasanya ada tamu di rumah Norge, karena gue tau dia narapidana yang punya rumah rahasia.

"Temen sekelas adek gue."

"Sopo?"

Belum-belum... Suara yang gue kenal membahana ke seluruh dunia. ALFRED! Watdejig!

"Vietnam!"

Gue liat Norge dengan muka pou-lho-ngow-nya. Gue harus sembunyi... Sembunyi entah di mana! Ah! Ada lemari! Semoga gue bisa di sini! Samar-samar seenggaknya gue bisa denger...

"Kau Norge.. benar kan?" Tanya Alfred. Norge mengangguk.

"Iya."

"Kau yang menculik Viet?"

"Menculik? Bukankah dia yang minta?"

"Hah? Jadi bener dia di sini?" Tanya Alfred, lalu berlari dan menggerebek sana-sini bak Satpol PP ke PSK (Pedagang Sayur Keliling). Tunggu, gue denger langkahnya ke sini! Norge! Kenapa elo gak nyegah Alfred sih!

Pintu lemari dibuka. Jantung berdebar-debar dan sport sana-sini. Keringat panas, dingin, dan sedang-sedang saja yang penting dia setia (apa sih) mengguyur tubuh. Duh, gimana ini...

"Sang putri ketemu!" Kata Alfred lembut dan charming sewaktu liat gue. Weits, lembut sadara-saudara? Charming pula! Tumben banget! Biasanya dia kan suka heri (heboh sendiri)!

"Al-Alfred?"

"Elo jangan kabur dari sekolah gara-gara gue dong! Karena elo ngaku ke Iceland, sekarang ngakulah ke gue kalo elo pelakunya... Maksud gue Cinderellanya! Jam itu ada di elo kan? Itu lo pake!"

Gue rasa, debaran ini bukan debaran ketakutan... Tapi debaran lain. Jadi gue rasa, gue gak perlu takut buat ngaku. Langsung aja, gue bilang. Setelah itu, dia langsung meluk gue. What the?

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

Hah? Sejak kapan dia pakai bahasa band-band melayu alay?

"Will you marry me?" Tanya Alfred gaje.

"Ogah! Udah, gue mau pulang! Norge-san! Saya pulang ya! Saya ogah bergosip tentang Zimbabwe lagi!" Kata gue sok-sok sopan dan langsung pulang bareng Alfred. Oke, sekarang gue ngaku kalo gue suka sama Alfred. Tapi bodo ah, gue gak mau pacaran! Pacaran tak baik untuk syaraf-syaraf yang terdiri dari nukleus, akson, dendrit, nodus ranvier, dan teman-teman seperjuangannya. Seenggaknya gue udah ngaku kalo gue itu Cinderella, jadi cerita ini jadi nyambung (mananya?) kan?

* * *

**~~~Tamat dengan gajenya~~~**

**(orang gak bisa bikin hetero fic jadinya gini dah...)**

**A/N: Ye! Flu saya sudah sembuh! #loncatloncat gaje. Buat yang kena penyakit flu seperti saya, minum madu sama propolis! Itu obat paling manjur, daripada antibiotik-antibiotik gaje! Jadi, yang flu, ayo kita minum propolis bersama! #promosi. Sama saya maun mengucapkan Happy B;day buat Mbah Kiku Honda! Semoga amal ibadahnya diterima disisi-Nya! #hah?**

**Nah, berikutnya balas review penuh cinta dari kalian semua ^_^**

**mas baka-pon: bagi tehnya (?). Iya nih, flu merajalela di seluruh dunia. Kira-kira makhluk seperti Norge kena flu juga ya? Ice memang menanggung aib tujuh turunan karena kegajean kakaknya yang adalah rival cinta saya yang seharusnya jadi pacar mas Iceland (?). Eh tunggu, memang saya ya yang mengawali AmeViet bahasa Indonesia? Huakakak  
! #ibupejabatmode. Ternyata... saya.. saya.. *apasih***

**mas/mbak/spesies yang bernama BlueWhiteGold: Makasih, makasih.. *sambil ditimpukin biji pepaya*. AmeViet memang bagus xD. Saya mulai suka ini sejak nonton Heta slideshownya mbak SkadiPirate di You*ube (gak penting).**

**mbak Anzhelika sodaranya jenderal Kutosov yang senasib dengan saya: Minta aja sam****a Mbah Norge buat laptop dan modemnya satu paket (?)****, paling-paling dikasih denah buat ke warnet terdekat. Bener nih, flu sedang merajalela! Semoga UN kita bagus ya... Kalo UN bagus ****dan masuk SMAN 10 Bogor, saya dibolehin ngenet sepuasnya! #ngarep #manamungkin**

**America50tralala (bilang aja males nulis): Memang ngawur! Ini kan cerita maksa yang saya buat! Ice sama Norge itu saudara Dora. Plongo-nya diwarisi oleh Ice, wignya diwarisi oleh Norge (?).**

**Setelah ini, saya bingung mau bikin serial apa. Di antara Fantasy/Suspense/Thriller/Supernatural yang gak ada unsur humornya sama sekali dan serius, atau serial tahun terakhir mereka di Hetagakuen yang gak kalah ancur dari ini? Atau malah bikin cerita tentang tukang PLN yang jatuh cinta sama tukang Bakso? Buat yang pertama sama kedua, sudah saya siapkan sih sampe Chapter 2. Jadi, bagusan gimana nih? Bodo ah! Yang jelas sekarang saya lagi asyik bikin video slideshow Hetalia! #supergaje**


End file.
